


The One Where They Get Snow For Christmas

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter Falcon, bucky loves snow, cute sleepy fluff, sam loves bucky, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Bucky had wanted snow for Christmas, Sam is woken up in the early hours of the morning, happy to find that Bucky got what he wanted.





	

Sam is woken by a whisper.

“Sam, wake up.”

He rolls over and shoves his face into his pillow with a groan. Then there’s a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. He feels Bucky lean in close, his lips nearly brushing Sam’s ear.

“Sam. It’s snowing.”

The air from the whisper tickles his neck and he smiles into his pillow as he rolls back over. He follows Bucky up off the bed and to the window, dragging the blanket with him and wrapping it around his shoulders as he steps up next to Bucky.

He looks out at the thick fluffy snow falling past the window, his heart warming a bit, that thick feeling in the back of his throat. Bucky had been wishing for snow on Christmas for months. But they’d gone through a heat wave and the weather man had sworn they weren’t going to get it. But when are weather men ever right one hundred percent, and who doesn’t love a good Christmas miracle?

Sam moves his eyes from the window to look at Bucky. He’s staring out the window, his own eyes wide, a soft curve in his lips. Sam hears him sigh and moves to stand behind him, wrapping his arms, and the blanket, around Bucky, resting his chin on his shoulder. Bucky melts back into him and hums.

They stare out the window together for a long time. Sam doesn’t know how long, and he doesn’t really care. Because Bucky is happy, and his, and it’s snowing on Christmas morning. Sam presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s temple.

“Merry Christmas Buck.” He whispers, pulling Bucky impossibly closer. Bucky hums against him again.

“Merry Christmas Sam.” He whispers, and finally lets his eyes fall shut as he leans back, his head resting on Sam’s shoulder as he holds him close.

**Author's Note:**

> yay i wrote another one go me! i actually wrote this last night before i went to bed, but i wrote it directly in the tumblr thing and didnt have my computer up so i didn't put it on here last night! but anyway, i hope you all had wonderful christmas's and other other holidays! <3


End file.
